


18, crazy

by arcticmukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticmukey/pseuds/arcticmukey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BEFORE U DO ANYTHING, THIS MIGHT MAKE POSSIBLY NO SENSE IF YOU DO NOT LISTEN TO THE SONG '18' BY ANARBOR FIRST SO PLZ GO DO THAT THX</p>
            </blockquote>





	18, crazy

**Author's Note:**

> ok look this sucks and i havent written in a while and when i finally write its 4:30 am so yah ! im also really bad at spacing so plz dont hold it against me. no copyright, i dont own the song/ the lyrics at all, just using bits and pieces for a story. hope u enjoy and tell me what you think. also, sorry for any mess ups in the story, i did write it literally at 4:30 in the morn. xx 

michael was sat there, on his couch listening to green day when he heard a knock on the door. he knew who it was. everyone else would just burst in, or bang on the door. he was so polite, really. but when michael opened the door, the blonde boy looked anything but polite. his eyes were flaming and his cheeks flushed. 'well hi to you too, sunshine.' michael said. 'dont start with me michael. not today not now.' 'but, this is my house.' michael said, knowing something was clearly wrong. 'i want to move in with you.' michael almost fell over. move in? 'move in? i guess were of to a heavy start.' michael chuckled. luke rolled his eyes, 'im serious michael. i hate my parents, theyre so fucking annoying thinking they own me.' 'well, they kind of do.' luke sends him a death glare and michael just looks at his shoes. 'so can i?' luke says. michael looks up, 'can you what?' luke sighs and grabs michaels shoulders, 'move in with you, you god damn idiot.' michael should have seen it coming. he knew what luke wanted for heaven sakes. 'of course.' lukes eyes lit up at those words. the words that he always heard from everyone, especially michael. 'okay, my stuff is in the car. come help me get it?' 'yeah, sure.' michael said as they stepped outside. 'your dad's car?' michael asks luke. 'yeah, he wont miss it. he has like, a ton of others.' that ends the conversation as they take everything inside. once almost all of lukes clothes (most of them already in michaels closet to begin with) are put away, michael goes to sit down on the couch, ds in hand. 'what are you doing?' asks luke, hands on hips. 'im gonna try to beat this trainer in pokemon.' he says. 'no no no,' says luke,pulling michael off the couch. 'were going to get more clothes.' 'luke' michael whines 'dont you have enough? besides, i dont have any money until friday, you know that.' luke just pulls out a little piece of plastic in response, and then walks out the door, sitting in the passenger seat of michaels car. michael groans and goes to get the keys and his jacket. he hops in the drivers seat and starts the car. he pulls a cigarette out of the console and lights it. as soon as the cigarette hits his lips, luke is mesmerized. michael looks over and puts the cigarette between lukes lips. luke is so eager, always wanted to do what hes watched michael done so many times before. he takes a big drag and coughs it all up. michael starts to get worried, almost pulls the car over. 'you okay princess?' he says, one hand on the steering wheel, the other on lukes thigh. 'yeah, yeah im fine.' they keep driving, luke never says to stop. hedidnt really want to go shopping, just liked drives. so they did just that. when they finally got home, car parked in the driveway, michael looks over and says 'i know what you want from me.' luke smirks, straddles michaels lap and says 'and whats that?' 'you want to piss of your parents.' michael says. 'so what if i do?' luke giggles. 'if you want to piss off your parents, baby thats alright with me.'

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it was a good idea alright


End file.
